God, How I Want Her
by NaughtypastryChef
Summary: Submission for ninapolitan's "cocktease" contest. Edward and Bella head to an after-work party with intesting results. M for language and almost lemon. BAD BAD language!


"**She's a Cock Tease"**

**or**

"**God how I want her"**

**A Twilight Teasing Story Contest**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Edward/Bella**

**Human or Vampire: Human**

**For more contest information please see ninapolitan's profile**

**For A/N see bottom:**

**BAD, BAD LANGUAGE HERE!!!!**

**EPOV**

Usually she's a fucking cock tease, but damn it, the bitch brought her A-game today and I am not backing down.

We always tease each other and shit like that. I mean, fuck, we work together 7 days a week in the most insane place imaginable. A tiny room full of fire and knives and it's always fucking 90 degrees back here.

I work sauté and she works the grill at the nicest fucking restaurant in Seattle. Not that that is saying much, but still. It takes 6 months notice to book a reservation at Le Bon, that's impressive no matter where you are.

I've been king dick in this kitchen since I started. With my background, I should have been lead cook and sauté from day one, but the asshole kitchen manager Emmett put me on salad station and let me prove my worth for a month. Bastard.

But not her. Not Bella "look at my tits" Swan. She waltzed her fine ass in here and was on grill station from day one. And she's been teasing my cock ever since.

I always come in early, get my station set up so that I can show up all the other cooks in the place, but since she started she's been on my fucking heels. We try to one-up each other every day. I show up at 3, she's been here since 2:45; I come in at 2:30, she's been here since 2. How the fuck does she get into my head like that, I don't know. But it's gotta stop.

I came in at 2:30 today, got all my pans washed and ready, and turned around to start cutting up my garnishes when I noticed that my knife wasn't on my cutting board where I left it. I look over to my right, knowing full well that "salad bitch" Jacob wouldn't dare touch my shit, before looking to my right.

And there she is, chopping some nasty parsley with my fucking knife, looking like she belongs in some jerk-off magazine in those way too tight chef whites. Fuck, don't they make them in a size that can hide her perky titties a bit?

"Swannie! I fucking told you, if you don't touch my dick, you don't touch my knife!" Usually she just blushes and hands the knife back, but something must have been in the water today.

"Alright Eddie, whip that bad boy out so we can get that over with and I can get back to work." She looked up at me from under her lashes and licked her full bottom lip as she stopped talking. I had to bite back a moan at the image of bending her over the counter and taking her right then and there.

"Swannie, it's gonna take more than that. You wanna take this into the walk-in? See what else of mine you could 'handle'?" I am doing everything I can not to lift her sweet ass up and bend her over.

"Eddie, I think it's you who need practice handling me. Here's your knife back baby." I watch as she bends into the sink to wash my knife off and she HAS to know what the sight of her ass is doing to me. I bite my cheek so hard that I draw blood before trying to talk again.

"It's about time." I storm off in a huff back to my station, not really knowing how to respond that time.

We make it through the dinner rush and start to clean once the doors are locked. I try to focus and get my shit done, Emmett and his girlfriend the front of the house manager Rosalie, are hosting a party tonight and I need to get fucking bombed.

"Bella, you are coming to the party tonight right?" I hear Alice, one of the servers talking to the bitch in question, and I make the mistake of looking up at her. Fuck me.

She took off her jacket and she's wearing a tight, been washed so many times that it's see through, wife beater and her tits could not look better if they tried. I look back down when she sees me looking and grins at me.

"Yeah, Alice I'd never miss one of Rose's parties. I wanna get so shitfaced that I start stripping on a table." I bite down the remark that goes to those words and I see that I've been washing the same spot for five minutes. It did not go unnoticed.

"Eddie, you need some help over there? I'd love to give you a hand..." Bella saunters over to me, bouncing her tits in my face.

"Baby, you are gonna need more than one hand for this." I make a general wave at my crotch and Bella giggles, making her breasts bounce. My eyes roll back in my head and for a moment I think that I've pissed her off. Then I remember what a tease she is and stop worrying about it.

"You fucking wish Eddie. You gonna be at the party tonight? Shall I save a few items of clothing for you? Anything of mine that you'd like to have?"

Maturely, I glare at her as a response and she grins larger. I let her think that she's won for now.

I drive myself over to the party, hoping that there will be someone there that can drive me home. I am going to get blasted out of my head and I'm hoping that I can fuck someone before the night is over. Emmett and Rose throw the best parties.

It's in full swing by the time I get there, not bothering to go home and shower just change clothes. I'm looking good in some old jeans and a tight t-shirt. Can't wait to see what Swan's got going on.

I make my way through the living room full of stoners and into the back room where all of the alcoholics are. I see Bella's friend Alice, climbing on top of her fiancée Jasper, he tongue so far down his throat that she probably doesn't realize that her ass is hanging out in front of the whole room.

Em is playing bartender, as he always does, and I make my way to him, looking for a couple of shots of Jaeger to calm my nerves. I also know that he can give me all the info on where my little cock tease is.

"Dude, what the fuck took you so long? Party started a half hour ago!" He's passing me a shot before I even get over to him. It's a good thing that we finally started to get along, or else I would be in jail for kicking his ass.

"Well, unlike you mister kitchen manager, I had to finish my work before I could leave. I don't have anyone there who'll do it for me fucker. So, where is she tonight?"

He grins at me and points towards the dining room, that he converted into a dance floor for all of his parties. That's when I see her for the first time.

She and Rose are obviously drunk, and they are using each other as stripper poles. I watch as Bella grinds her way up and down Rose's body, feeling her up the whole time. I throw back two shots in quick succession.

She's wearing a black mini skirt and a football jersey top. Though it looks like only half of the jersey is left. Her tight stomach is totally exposed and theres a big "v" cut out at the top of her breasts. My eyes nearly bug out of my head when she looks over at me and winks. I'm starting to think that even these old baggy jeans are too small and tight.

"damn..." I whistle under my breath and I feel Emmett's big hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at him, but he's still looking at Rose and Bella on the dance floor.

"I fucking know it man..." I turn back around for some eye candy and Bella is going to town on Rose. I shift my legs and stick one hand in my pocket. Rose looks over at me and winks, then makes a "come here" motion with her hand.

It usually goes like this. Rose and Bella dance, Rose calls me over, I get one song before Bella realizes it's me then she disappears. Well, fuck that. Tonight is going to be different. I slam down another shot before heading over to the dance floor.

Rose might be one of my heroes. She knows that I want in Bella's pants and she is forever trying to push us together. I'd be a lot more grateful, if she didn't give me shit every time I get put down by Swan in the middle of a drunken party.

Rose high-fives me like one of the guys before stepping aside and letting me take her place up against Swan's sexy body. She walks away to go find Emmett and torture him a bit.

I can feel the heat from Bella's body on my hip. She's facing away from me and I place my hands on her hips, pulling her up against my dick, letting her know that Rose and I have switched places already. She flings her head around to look at me. Instead of disgust on her face, all I can see is a giant grin.

FUCK ME... the bitch is in rare form tonight.

"Swan what the fuck?" She grinds her ass into my crotch and I press right back. She has to know what she's doing to me. Maybe tonight I'll finally get her into bed.

"Just enjoy it baby." Her voice comes out rough and I can tell that she's been smoking as well as drinking tonight. She tosses her hair in my face as she turns in my arms.

Now we're face to face and there is barely a breath between our sweaty bodies. I'm starting to feel all of those shots from earlier and she looks pretty drunk herself.

"Hey, let's go find some where a little bit more quiet." She looks into my eyes and bites her bottom lip demurely. I groan and nod my head as she takes my hand and leads me into the back of the house. We find an empty bedroom quickly.

She yanks me into the bedroom and slams the door shut behind her. Without turning on the lights, she's pushing me back into the room, and I collapse when I feel a bed behind my knees.

I was stretched out on the bed, my legs dangling off the end. Bella stood over me, looking at me like I was a fucking feast. Every time she licked her lips and moved her eyes up and down my body, I shuddered. Tonight is the night.

"You are so hot Cullen. Damn... the things I am going to do to you." I groaned and flicked my hips up in invitation. Her lips spread in a beautiful and terrible smile.

"The get your sweet ass over here and do it Swan." I watched as she hiked her skirt up to her hips and I got a look at her glistening, bare pussy as she put her knees on either side of the bed and climbed on top of me.

She lowered her body so that her hot pussy was on top of the bulge in my jeans. I arched my hips up into that hot wet heat and stared at her, waiting for her next move.

"hmm, I like the view of you from up here. All sexy and messy and waiting for me... tasty." She leaned down and latched her luscious lips onto my neck. I fisted my hands in her hair to get her closer to me. She redoubled her efforts to mark me.

She lifted her head and surveyed her handiwork. That gorgeous smile graced her lips again, but I couldn't keep my eyes on it. I could see down her shirt; she wasn't wearing a bra and the nipples that I had been fantasizing about were even better than I imagined.

She followed my gaze and, when she saw where I was looking, crossed her ams over her chest and slowly dragged the football jersey top over head. She was completely bare before my eyes.

"I like this view even better, you underneath me, panting for me, with my mark on your neck. Are you mine Cullen? Tell me that you're mine..." She trailed off, sitting up straight and bringing her hands up to her nipples.

Her head went back in ecstasy as she pinched and rolled her nipples as I watched. She stopped suddenly and I whimpered. She grabbed my chin and forced me to look her in the eye.

"I asked you a question Cullen. Do you belong to me? Do you want to belong to me? To this?" she waved a hand at her body and let me look again.

"Yes." What? When a beautiful naked woman sitting on your lap asks you a question, that is the only answer! I nodded so much that I probably looked like a fucking bobble-head toy. But Bella took it in stride.

She slipped her hands up under the hem of my t-shirt and trailed her hands up my stomach to push the shirt off of me. She ran her hands up and down my body and I could feel her hips gyrating on my crotch. I felt a wet spot forming on my favorite jeans and I couldn't have fucking cared less.

"Ungh, Swan... mmph" She shut me up by sticking her tongue down my throat. She tasted like, well she fucking tasted like nasty beer and cigarettes, but under all of that was something incredible. Not that I would ever think of telling her that.

Her mouth was soft and hot and as we devoured each other I couldn't help but picture it on my rock hard cock. The zipper from my jeans was starting to chafe me, and it fucking hurt.

"Hmm, well Cullen, where should I start?" She fisted my hair so hard that my eyes watered and I realized that I really liked having a chick be in charge of me. You learn something new everyday.

Incapable of even the simplest speech, I bucked my hips up into her hot pussy again and she grunted. I tried to flip us over so that I could be in charge, but she was amazingly strong and held me down.

Bella licked her way down my chest, stopping to bite my nipples and fuck my belly button before she got to the waistband of my jeans. She unzipped them, but instead of pulling them off of me, she just pulled my cock out of my pants.

Her hot little hand felt so good on me that I almost came then, but I gritted my teeth and held on. She blew hot breath on the tip of my cock and it twitched in her hand. She stuck her tongue out and gave it one long lick, from base to tip, before swirling around the tip.

I fought hard to not grab her head and fuck her mouth.

She leaned back to look at me again, and the smile on her face was evil. I was panting and I had to squeeze my eyes shut tight. I knew that if I looked at her down there I would shoot my load all over the place, and I really wanted to fuck her.

"So..." She trailed off and I whimpered at the sex in her voice. She grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her.

"Do I get to touch your knife now that I've touched your dick?" With no warning, she got up off the bed, pulled her skirt down and grabbed her shirt to put it back on. I was frozen with anger and pain.

"What the Fuck, Swan? You are the worst fucking cock tease you bitch." She was at the door as the words came out of my mouth. I almost wanted to take them back, except for the look on her face when she turned back to me.

"It's only teasing if you don't intend to follow through. And I do intend to fuck you. Just not tonight."

With that she left the room. What a bitch. God I fucking want her.

**I own nothing. Wow, yikes. Poor Edward? Maybe, maybe not. I know it's insanely OOC, but neither one of them is a tease IC, so eh...Hope that you like. Please, if you like it, favorite it and don't forget to vote for me!**

**Oh, and reviews are nice too!**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**the NaughtyPastryChef**


End file.
